La hija de Zeus
by KatheGleekCr
Summary: Zeus divinidad suprema, tiene una aventura con una mortal llamada Shelby, después de irse, se da cuenta del embarazo de ella, su hija llamada Rachel, tendrá la ayuda de su hermano, llamado Hércules, y del hijo de la diosa Atenea, llamado Finn, ya que la diosa Afrodita quiere matar a Rachel por medio de su hija Quinn, ¿qué pasará? ¡Entren y averigüen! Denme una oportunidad...
1. Chapter 1

_**LA HIJA SE ZEUS**_

_**SINOPSIS**_

**_Zeus divinidad suprema, estaba preocupado, porque había cometido uno de sus muchos encuentros con mortales..._**

**_Recuerdo: Un noviembre Zeus, tuvo que bajar a donde los mortales, ya que el dios Loki andaba haciendo travesuras en una parte del continente americano, en Estados Unidos llamado New York, pero en lugar específico llamado Broadway " Nombres de mortales" pensó Zeus, usó su poder para poder parecer un mortal. Cuando localizó a Loki, quedó hipnotizado al escuchar la voz de una mujer morena. Se había acostado con ella, para luego desaparecer rumbo al Olimpo._**

**_Fin del recuerdo._**

Todos los dioses estaban sorprendidos, porque otra mortal Zeus había dejado embarazada. Por otro lado estaba Afrodita, quien estaba cansada de recibir ordenes de Zeus, una noche bajó del Olimpo y se mezcló con los mortales, iba buscando a un hombre a quien poder poseer, los hombres mortales quedaban locos por ella, pero, a ella le llamó la atención un hombre rubio, que llegaba a su casa, lo poseyó, hizo que tuviera relaciones con su esposa, cuando logró su cometido se fue al Olimpo, pero lo menos que esperó es que Atenea la había seguido.

Afrodita sabía que Zeus tendría una hija, ella también tendría una solo que para matar a la suya.

**_Capitulo I_**

**_9 meses después:_**

Zeus, se encontraba vigilando a Shelby, el nombre de aquella mujer, que estaba apunto de dar a luz, después de unos largos nueve meses. Él sabía que, Shelby la daría en adopción, así que él mismo hizo que que una pareja conformada por dos hombres, encontraran a Shelby, en ese momento llega Hércules, y se sienta a la par de su padre, en un espejo de agua observan como la mujer daba a luz, ambos miraron los ojos de la niña, y se dan cuenta que la pequeña los está mirando y sonríe, lo que quiere decir que ésa niña tendrá grandes poderes.

_**- Padre, ¿será posible que mi hermana tenga mas fuerza que yo mismo?- Dirigió su mirada entre su padre y la niña.**_

_**- Hércules, eso lo sabremos entre unos cuantos años- Zeus se levantó de su asiento y se fue, en busca de Atenea y de Hera su esposa.**_

Por otra parte Afrodita, ya era madre de su hija, nació antes que la de Zeus. Estaba asombrada de que la niña fuera sumamente atractiva, en sus ojos veía su propio reflejo, no sólo de hermosura si no de maldad, Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría se encontraba hablando con Zeus y Hera, junto con su hijos obviamente.

_**-Zeus, te lo advierto, Afrodita tiene una hija- Dijo con más desesperación en su voz, que de advertencia.**_

_**-¿Y cómo es eso posible Atenea? Dijo lo mas calmado Zeus, porque en la tierra de los mortales, comenzaba a llover y a tronar escandalosamente.**_

_**-Te lo digo.. por, porque, yo la seguí, ella poseyó a un hombre, he hizo que embarazara a su mujer, después se volvió a venir, entonces no tuve otra opción de hacer yo lo mismo.-**_

_**-¡ATENEA!- Gritó Zeus, y en la tierra se escuchó un gran trueno- Me quieres decir,¿qué hiciste lo mismo que Afrodita?, ¿con qué motivo?.-**_

_**-Lo hice para crear, al consejero de la pequeña, de TÚ hija Zeus- Dijo Atenea desesperada por la reacción de Zeus.**_

_**-Está bien, te la perdono, porque eres fiel a mi, pero no te prometo nada, de que mi hija se enamore del tuyo- Dijo Zeus, pero se quedó pensando y volvió a decir- Hace, nueve meses fue, cómo se llama el pequeño?., Atenea.-**_

_**- Se llama Finn, Finn Hudson, en sus ojos se ve la sabiduría, y bondad pura Zeus- Dijo orgullosa, porque sabía que ese muchacho iba ser demasiado bueno con los demás.**_

_**- Atenea, Zeus- Intervino, por fin Hera- Perdón que, me meta,pero; ¿ y si Finn, se enamora de la hija de Afrodita?, ¿ambos no han pensado en eso?.-**_

_**- Esposa mía, que ingenio el tuyo, no había pensado en eso- Dijo preocupado- Hércules, hijo ven acércate.-**_

_**- ¿Si padre?, ¿necesitas algo de mi?.-**_

_**- Si, necesito que en unos años, estés listo, para que vuelvas a la tierra de mortales- Dijo mirando el destello de luz en sus ojos- Necesito que, cuides a tu hermana, y que vigiles a Finn y lo ayudes.-**_

_**- Está bien, pero; padre, ¿y si me enamoro?, ¿ cómo podré yo hacerlo?- Dijo preocupado, tenía su mirada baja.**_

_**- Cuando pase eso, lo hablaremos ahora, necesito saber donde está la hija de Afrodita.-**_

_**Casa de la hija de Zeus:**_

Los señores que adoptaron a la hija de Shelby, se llaman: Leroy e Hiram Berry, desperados por encontrar a una mujer que diera en adopción a su hija, encontraron a Shelby Corcoran, mujer que era actriz pero de teatro, tuvo que renunciar, por el embarazo, al dar a luz se la dio a los hombres en adopción, ellos le pusieron Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry, por su obsesión al programa FRIENDS, y el otro nombre por su admiración por Barbra Straisand. Ese día Zeus se encargó de premiarlos, haciendo que se encontraran un billete de lotería, que por sorpresa era el premiado, se mudaron de New York a Lima, Ohio un pueblo pequeño, pero los dos tenían una gran casa y un gran puesto de trabajo. Eran sumamente felices.

**_12 meses después:_**

**_- No lo puedo creer, cariño- Dijo muy alegre Leroy- Nuestra hija cumple un año de vida.-_**

**_- Hay si, la llevaremos a jugar al parque, después iremos a un restaurante, y por último le compraremos muchos juguetes.-_**

Como Hiram había dicho, hicieron todo lo que tenían en la agenda, Afrodita los seguía de cerca, pero siempre Zeus hacía que no lograra lo que quería, la gente los miraba unos con desprecio, pero Zeus hacía que se cayeran, o se asustaran, otros con admiración y respeto, ellos felices, Rachel solo sonreí en la casa, acostaron a Rachel en la cuna, pero se sorprendieron cuando encontraron un reloj muy extraño, y cuando lo tocaron el tiempo se congeló, y a pareció Zeus, junto con Atenea.

**_- Hola Rachel, hija mía, mira que grande estas y fuerte- Dijo cuando Rachel le sonrió y le apretó la el dedo, él sonrío._**

**_- Hola, pequeña, soy Atenea, sabes tendrás a un gran amigo, que es mi hijo.-_**

**_- Rachel, cuando cumplas 15 años, tu hermano vendrá y estará contigo, para protegerte, tendrás a una enemiga, pero yo sé que tu encanto la hará cambiar, siempre que me necesites, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos, mirar hacía arriba. Tu hermano se llamará Kate, y tu mejor amigo se llamará Finn, ayer nos dimos cuenta, que tu enemiga se llama: Quinn- Dijo despidiéndose junto con Atenea._**

* * *

**_El tiempo volvió a correr con normalidad y el reloj había desparecido._**

**_¡Hola!, espero que a los que la lean les guste la trama, es como ver Hércules pero versión Glee, la historia es original mía, espero que dejen sus reviews, soy novata en hacer FanFics, bueno amigos(as), los personajes de la mitología Griega, de Glee no me pertenecen, pero si mi historia, por favor díganme si la continuo o no. Saludos._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: ¡Hola!, me alegra ver su curiosidad, la historia desde un principio la quise de FaBerry, para los amantes de Finchel siento decepcionarlos, pero si habrá Finchel pero como friendship. Díganme, ¿quieren**_** Brittana?.**

**PD: Éste capítulo es corto, pero trata de los encuentros el próximo es más profundo.**

_**Capítulo II:**_

_**14 años después:**_

Después de 14 años, Rachel ya era una adolescente, muy hermosa, era popular, vestía de cuero, andaba en motocicleta, una Harley Davison de los años 80's una pandillera, Rachel era de poca estatura, pero tenía el abdomen marcado, y era muy fuerte, tanto que estaba en el grupo de bascketball. En ese día se levantó decidida, a hablar con sus padres, de los sueños que ha estado teniendo, desde ese año, que Zeus se reunió literalmente con ella, ha estado teniendo sueños raros, pero en realidad era que Zeus, mantenía conversaciones con ella, y Rachel sabía que estaba esperando, que su hermano apareciera, bueno eso le dijo él en sus sueños.

_**- ¿Papá?, ¿papi?- Preguntaba Rachel-**_

_**- En la cocina, cariño-**_

_**-Padres, necesito contarles algo, desde hace un tiempo, he estado teniendo sueños, raros, pero.. saben que, olviden lo- Dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir.**_

Salió de la casa, tomó su moto, y siguió su camino hacia el instituto, pero antes pasó al centro comercial, a comprar un desayuno ya que no lo hizo, por salir rápido, entonces pudo observar a un muchacho sumamente atractivo, teniendo problemas con un guardia de seguridad por su atuendo, entonces le vio el rostro bien, y pudo ver que era el mismo de sus sueños, decidió acercarse, y gritó:

**_- ¡OFICIAL, DEJE A MI HERMANO! -Gritó acercándose- Él venía de una fiesta de disfraces, y yo le pedí que me viniera a buscar- El guarda, se disculpó y se fue- ¿Entonces eres tú?-_**

**_- Así es Rachel, soy Kate, solo venía comprarme ropa, porque ya sabes esto- Señaló su ropa- No es de ahora, también quería cortarme el cabello._**

**_- Vaya- Sonrió-eres demasiado atractivo, eres como yo, entonces te acompaño._**

**_- ¿Pero, tienes clases?, está bien, está bien, no me hagas esa cara Rachel- Dijo viendo como Rachel se enojaba- Vamos que muero de calor._**

Cuando entraron, Rachel observó, que todas las mujeres se fijaban en ella, y Kate, él era la versión masculina de ella, tenía el cuerpo muy bien trabajado, estaban en la peluquería y de pronto aparece un chico un poco alto de ojos azules llamado Kurt, que iba acompañado de una mujer morena un poco robusta llamada Mercedes y otras dos vestidas de porristas y pudo ver que era Quinn, y Santana, Kate miró por medio del espejo y vio que era la hija de Afrodita, el chico se les acercó y llamó a Rachel.

**_- Hey,¿quien es él? -dijo un coqueto Kurt- Está muy guapo._**

**_- ¡Para!, se llama Kate, y él es mi... - Volvió a ver a Kate quien le dijo que primo- es mi primo, hoy llegó desde New York, se quedará hasta que terminemos el instituto, pero ahora que te vemos, dame un consejo de un peinado, para él._**

**_- Vienes con el indicado._**

Mientras escogían el peinado, Quinn y Santana prestaban atención, a Quinn hija de Atenea, ha tenido como Rachel sueños con su madre, donde le pone como objetivo a Rachel, pero ella los ignora, porque está saliendo con Finn hijo de Atenea, tal como lo dijo Hera, los dos se enamoraron, y desde entonces Quinn le hace la vida imposible a Rachel y sus amigos, pero no podía mucho ya que Rachel era muy popular, tanto por su talento, como su dinero, pero como vio que Rachel, a recibido una visita de un hombre demasiado guapo, era como Rachel de guapo, Santana tenía esa típica mirada se ¿quién es ese?, se le ocurrió llamar a Rachel.

-¿**_Hobbit?- Dijo los mas duro que pudo su voz._**

**_-¿ Qué quieres?- Dijo cansada por el apodo._**

Kate se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía allá.

- _**Disculpa, ¿cómo la has llamado?- dijo acomodándose la camisa, que le quedaba un poco tallada.**_

_**- Hobbit, así la llamé, mira Ken no sé quieres per..**_

**_Jajaja, que apodo más tonto que he escuchado, mira soy Kate y soy primo de Rachel, así que no voy a dejar que nadie- Volvió a ver a Quinn, que tenía u típica ceja alzada- Le haga daño, y no te tengo miedo, así que deja tus amenazas para un novato._**

Santana estaba totalmente sorprendida por la manera de que la hizo callar, Quinn se quedó muy curiosa, mientras Kate, junto con Rachel y sus amigos salían del lugar. Desde el Olimpo, Zeus se reía, junto con los demás dioses de como Kate hizo callada a esa joven, Afrodita estaba sumamente enojada, no podía creer que Hércules ahora Kate estuviera con Rachel, ahora era mas difícil que su hija lograra su objetivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Primero gracias por los reviews, segundo, disculpen si hay partes que se enredan, pero es que la verdad tengo 16 años casi 17, y no tengo digamos el estudio para poder escribir profesionalmente, luego este no podría escribir todos los días, porque no tendría ideas frescas, luego por mi papá, y después de una huelga de tres semanas de clases creo que será un poco imposble actualizar seguido.**

**SoDamnBeautiful1****: En el sinopsis escribí, que ella estaba cansada de recibir ordenes de Zeus, habrá un capítulo en que cuente que realmente pasó, para que ella esté tan enojada.**

**GirlFaberry: No odies a Hércules/ Kate, solo protege a Rachel xD.**

**May: Gracias por el consejo lo tendré en cuenta, la amistad Finchel será muy fuerte.**

* * *

_**Capítulo III:**_

Tras la inesperada visita de Kate, Rachel se sentía un poco segura, pero igualmente confundida, ¿cómo podría un sueño, decir la verdad?. Esa pregunta se le formulaba una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿cómo le iba a explicar a su padre, de Kate?, mientras ella se dirigía a su moto, observó como Quinn la miró fijamente aun recuerda con pesadez como su vida cambió cuando conoció a Finn, pero mas que todo a Quinn..

**Recuerdo:**

**Rachel caminaba con Kurt, desde hace poco tiempo se hablaban pero se llevaban bien, cuando Kurt le confesó, que es gay, ella le dijo que no importaba, vio a Finn que se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa, la saludó, y se despidió, de seguro tenía práctica le dijo a Kurt, lo cierto es que Rachel pensó, o llegó a sentir algo por él, pero luego de un tiempo, se dio cuenta que lo quería como amigo, era bueno con ella, siempre que la insultaban o algo, él salia en su defensa, simplemente un buen caballero, en esa tarde escuchó a Noah Puckerman, mejor amigo de Finn y un poco allegado a de ella, diciendo esto:**

_**- Te lo digo hermano, está buenísima, viene de Chicago, y se acaba de integrar a las Cheerios- Dijo con voz excitada- La tienes que ver con ese traje.**_

_**- ¡Hermano!, eso se oye interesante- Dijo sonriendo- Tal vez, la veamos practicar, mientras lo hacemos también.**_

**Finn, y Puck se van caminando mas al fondo del pasillo, y Kurt no se queda con la intriga, comienza a caminar al lado de Rachel, ambos no tienen la idea de saber quien es la tan cotizada chica, vamos, a cual quiera le intrigaría escuchar a tu amigo, decir que una chica, está buenísima. Pese a que Kurt es gay, igual le picaba la curiosidad. Si algo tienen que saber, aun que tal vez ya muchos lo sepan, Afrodita es la diosa del amor, pasión, sexo y sensualidad. O sea la hija de Afrodita es un peligro de sensualidad. Hablando de esto, Rachel, después de despedirse de Kurt, se encontraba en su casillero, buscando entre tantas notas que chicos y chicas dejan en su locker o casillero, o como gusten llamarlo, su chaqueta de cuero negro, y su libro de Geología, excelente clase para empezar su infierno que comienza en .1, una chica rubia, media alta, piel blanca, pero con unos ojos intensamente tentadores de desafiar, llega junto a su enemiga número uno Santana López, que pronto sería sustituida por la rubia, se posan en los lados contrarios de ella. Santana saca un vaso, y Rachel piensa: ¡Oh, no!, era tanto su enojo que se escuchó un trueno en los cielos, o si, la hija de Zeus se enojó. Caminó con enojo agarró a Santana y la elevó, al darse cuenta lo que hizo, la dejó y salió corriendo.**

**Quinn Fabray, dijo un chico, la diosa de la belleza en McKinley leyó en un periódico de un tal Jacob, tan popular se hizo en tan solo una semana, una semana en cual Quinn le hizo saber que Finn Hudson era de ella, Rachel solo reía con ironía, un solo momento tardó, para que Quinn se hiciera su enemiga, pero Rachel con sabiduría, al parecer Atenea le regaló un poquito de eso. Pensó: Cada persona, tiene un miedo, o una verdad, que le aterra, esta rubia se ha metido con la Berry equivocada.**

**Fin del Recuerdo.**

_** -¡RACHEL!- Gritó Kate.**_

_**- ¡Ouch!, me dejaste sorda- Se agarró los oídos- ¿¡Para que gritas!?-**_

_**- No lo hubiera hecho, si me estuvieras poniendo atención, a ver hermanita, ¿dime?, ¿que pasó, cuándo Quinn, te vio?-**_

_**- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Dijo con curiosidad, para después voltear a ver donde estaba Kurt y Mercedes.**_

_**- Porque, quiero saber en que te puedo ayudar, mira yo sé lo raro que es, saber que sueñas con un hermano, y de la nada aparece.-**_

_**- Está bien, te admito que es raro, pero me siento algo.. ¿contenta?, y bueno sobre lo de Quinn, el primer día que se puso al frente mio, sus ojos tenían un verde más oscuro, y lo que me llamó la atención es...**_

_**- ¿Qué se mordió el labio?, ¿qué tenía una sonrisa en su rostro?- Interrumpió Kate, y se río, no lo podía creer, Quinn, tenía los mismos gestos que Afrodita, y ¿saben por qué?, por supuesto que no, pues les contaré, cuando Hércules su nombre real, se convirtió en un hombre, Afrodita hizo exactamente lo mismo para seducirlo.**_

_**- Ehmm, si, ¿cómo lo sabes?- Dijo algo confundida.**_

_**- Más adelante sabrás el porqué- Dijo agarrando barbilla, ya extrañaba su barba- Ahora, antes de que nos vayamos, ¿por qué, el odio contra ti?.-**_

_**- Pues, porque piensa que me gusta Finn y que se lo quiero robar- Soltó una carcajada- Eso es lo más estúpido, que alguien a podido pensar.-**_

_**- Pueda que si -Alejándose,repitió- Pueda que si.-**_

Le quitó la alarma a su nuevo carro, digamos que, un dios le hizo el favor, Atenea le regaló la sabiduría, para poder conducir, y su padre hizo todo, para que sus papeles aparecieran el tránsito, y obviamente en el instituto. Rachel, por otra parte subió a su moto y le gritó a su hermano que la siguiera.

**A las afueras de McKiney:**

Rachel llegaba con su moto, y Kate con su carro, tras de darles una ayuda a Mercedes y Kurt. Digamos que el dios que le dio el carro a Kate, se excedió al darle un Lamborghini Gallardo descapotable. Los chicos miraban boquiabiertos a semejante máquina, y las mujeres a Kate y a la máquina, Rachel sonreía orgullosa. Y solo reía por como hacían una rueda al rededor del auto.

_**- Primo, creo que estas muy ocupado- Dijo muy divertida Rachel.**_

_**- Oh si,¡POR FAVOR MUÉVANSE!- Gritó, y todos se comenzaron a mover- Padre, se que te estas riendo de mi.**_

Rachel le enseñó, todo el McKinley, lo interesante fue ver que Quinn , junto con Santana corrían y gritaban, igual que Afrodita cuando estaba enojada. Por otro lado vio a Finn entrenar, así que recibió la señal que quería, Atenea, le sopló un es hora en su oído. Rachel por otro lado se entretuvo con una chicas, que le estaban hablando, el balón llegó hasta él, y lo agarró, y escuchó decir de Finn:

**_- ¡EY!, ¡AMIGO, PASA EL BALÓN! Gritó con una sonrisa._**

**_- CLARO- Ojalá no le duela mucho, y le lanzó el balón, Finn tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, es Hércules, su fuerza es... ustedes saben.- ¡LO SIENTO!.-_**

Corrió donde Finn, y ahí comenzó, la conversación, Finn le ofreció entrar en el equipo de American Football, Rachel llegó y se les unió a la conversación, como era posible que su hermano, a penas conocía hiciera amistad con Finn, ella estaba realmente feliz, de saber que no era la única persona extraordinaria, porque desde el día, que levantó del suele Santana, sabía que no era normal, al igual que Kate, por la longitud del lanzamiento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: ¡Hola!, chicos que felicidad me da, que les esté gustando, espero tener mas reviews, eso es como vida para mis ideas,eh, bueno quiero explicarles, como se surgió la idea, fue el sábado, que yo iba caminando con mi primo, y él me comentó que había terminado de leer un libro, yo saqué el tema de la Mitología Griega, porque eso me entró en mi primer examen de español, entonces le me comenzó a explicar muchas cosas que no me acordaba, después de un rato le saqué el tema de Glee, y después llegó a mi cabeza, la grandiosa idea de hacer un Fic, mezclado con la Mitología, llegué a mi casa y lo escribí en un cuaderno y luego lo pasé aquí.**

**PD: Este capítulo contiene escenas sexys..**

* * *

_**Capítulo IV:**_

_**Dentro de McKinley:**_

Dentro de las instalaciones, Kurt sale corriendo hacia Rachel, y Kate solo se queda mirando, la interacción entre ambos, de pronto sintió como que alguien los miraba y adivinen quien era, pues su muy querida amiga (sarcasmo) se asomaba por uno de los rincones de los casilleros, vestida con su típico vestido blanco, y con una pequeña corono de hojas, estaba Afrodita comiendo sensualmente una manzana, lo que Kate no sabía es que Afrodita quería seducirlo de nuevo, porque ella sabía que Hércules tenía la gran virginidad presente, en el Olimpo cuando las sirvientas de Afrodita o las fiestas que el dios Dionisio hacía casi todo el tiempo, lo seducían pero él se retiraba diciendo que no lo haría con ninguna solo por placer, entonces cuando Afrodita se dio cuenta que el estaba ahí junto con Rachel, se ingenió la idea de usar su poder, totalmente su poder para a traerlo y lograr hacerlo suyo como siempre quiso.

Comenzó ha a traerlo, con su fragancia, para aclarar algo, cuando Kate cruza o permanece en la tierra de los mortales, su poner no tiene tanta fuerza como en el Olimpo, Kate comenzó a sentirse mareado, solo sintió como una voz lo llamaba, y lo que hacía era caminar, Rachel y Kurt estaban tan concentrados, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta, Santana pasaba por ahí y vio extrañamente como Kate seguía una niebla de color rosa, ella con cara de que carajos le pasa. Se preguntaran obviamente, ¿por qué Santana, puede mirar algo, que los mortales no ven?, la respuesta es la siguiente Santana es así como la prima de Finn, ¿por qué?, porque existe la diosa de casería, llamada Artemis, si lo sé, sé que piensan, en porque Santana es prima de Finn, y la realidad es que Atenea y Artemis, se consideran como hermanas, obviamente, pasó que cuando Atenea le confesó ha Artemis lo que ella había hecho para ayudar a Zeus, ella decidió brindarle un poco de su poder a Santana, aun que no lo entiendan Santana puede que influya mucho. Kate seguía caminando y Santana trató de ignorarlo pero no pudo.

Cuando Kate estaba dentro del armario donde Afrodita lo condujo, ella le quitó su camisa, comenzó a acariciar su pecho, arañan dolo con sus finas y delgadas uñas, llegando a sus abdominales, lo sostuvo ahí, y se acercó posó su pierna morena contra el muslo de Hércules, agarró la barbilla de éste y comenzó a besarle el cuello, pero ojo con la lengua, subió hasta su boca y comenzó a rozar su lengua con su lengua, hasta que Hércules la besó con lo cura la elevó hasta su cintura, Afrodita lo estaba logrando, hasta que llegó Santana, abrió la puerta y se quedó con boquiabierta, vio a la diosa Afrodita descaradamente saludarla, y Kate se despertó de su trance. Afrodita le robó un beso y se fue. Kate no le explicó nada solo salió en busca de Rachel que al parecer lo estaba buscando.

**-****_ Al fin te..- Cuando se fijó raramente en la entre pierna de su hermano, vio que su... amigo estaba muy despierto._**

_**- Ehm.. Rachel, ¿qué?, ¿qué tienes?- Preguntó demasiado confundido, pero vio la dirección de su mirada, y se vio, su amigo estaba muy despierto- ¡Oh!, ya veo, si me disculpas ya vuelvo.-**_

Cuando vio que Kate no estaba, Santana comenzó a caminar hacía ella, no era como otra veces, era distinto, sus ojos tenían algo distinto, será que Santana ahora parte de ellos, mas que una pregunta era una afirmación,en la cabeza de Rachel.

_**- Mira Rachel, esta noche te quiero a ti y a tú.. primo- Se corrigió- A las 8 en mi casa sin falta.-**_

_**- E- está bien- Afirmó dudosa.**_

Algo raro pasaba, Rachel lo sabía, será que realmente ella es hija de Zeus, se preguntó internamente, cuando vio volver a Kate, vio que ahora si estaba normal, no quiso ni imaginarse que hizo, solo caminó junto a él, y se atrevió a preguntar.

_**- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Dijo sin más preámbulo- Y dime la verdad.-**_

_**- Sólo recuerdo, que estaba poniéndoles atención.. luego de eso recuerdo sentirme mareado, y luego paré en el armario con..-**_

**_- Santana- Interrumpió ella- Lo digo porque ella estaba saliendo del mismo lugar que tú- Apuntó con el dedo._**

**_- Ehm.. si, así fue- Rayos,¿hasta cuándo le podremos decir?- Lo siento,¿si?.-_**

**_- Sólo dime, las cosas, somos hermanos ¿no?.-_**

**_- Si, lo somos- la abrazó, los dos sintieron , las electricidad, debido a sus poderes._**

**_- Por cierto, Santana quiere que vayamos a su casa, no sé el porqué, pero si a las 8, hablando de eso,¿qué haré con mis padres, cuándo se enteren de ti?.-_**

**_- Pues, creo que le diremos que soy sobrino de tu madre, yo sé que no la conoces, pero tenemos que decir eso, y te prometo que te la mostraré.-_**

**_- Esta bien- Dijo con tristeza Rachel ha tenido ese anhelo, saber quien es su madre y ¿por qué la dio en adopción- Cambiemos de tema, mañana audicionaré para el nuevo club.-_**

**_- ¿Y, de qué es?.-_**

**_- Es un coro, en realidad, sabes mi sueño es, ir a New York lugar donde nací, ingresar a NYADA, y ser la gran estrella de Broadway,_****_me gusta cantar, de echo amo cantar, creo que nací para eso- Dijo con un brillo en los ojos, que parecían dos estrellas, Kate solo suspiró, aun que, quería a su hermana, solo su padre decidía el futuro con el dios Febo el de ella y tal vez el de él._**

**_- Quiero oírte- Dijo sonriendo._**

**_- Lo harás, y ¿sabes por qué?.-_**

**_- Uhm no, ¿por qué?- Preguntó._**

- **_Porque audicionaras conmigo.-_**

**_- ¡Espera!, ¿yo?, Rachel, estás mal, yo no sé cantar- Negó con la cabeza._**

**_- ¡Claro, que lo haces!, eres mi hermano, tenemos la misma sangre, si yo canto tu cantas._**

_**En el Olimpo:**_

Zeus, estaba viendo todo, junto con Hera, Atenea, y ahora se les había unido Febo y Artemis, Zeus sabía que ellos le eran fieles, no era que los otros no, si no que los otros simplemente no le importaba en absoluto su hija. Y antes con Hércules, había observado como Afrodita había jugado con su hijo, y eso le enojó demasiado,¿cómo, y por qué? deseaba a su hijo. No lo sabía, tal vez, era por eso que ella, se reveló en contra del.. Mmm, no sé, aun es muy pronto para saberlo, pero si, Hércules ¿era su blanco?, ¿por qué atacar a Rachel?. Que dilema tenía Zeus en su cabeza, Atenea solo deseaba, que Kate convenciera a su hijo, a pertenecer en ese coro, que Rachel había nombrado. Artemis fue la primera en hablar.

_**- Zeus, Santana, es amiga de Quinn, ¿podrá, ella influir en algo?.-**_

_**- Creo que lo sería, solo hay que ver de lo quiere hablar con mis hijos, ya que le has otorgado un poco de tu poder, ha podido ver ha Afrodita, creo que de eso hablará.-**_

_**- Lo que pasa con Santana, es que se ha interesado algo en Hércules, y más adelante verán porque.- Intervino Febo.**_

_**- Febo,¿cómo es eso?, Santana,¿sabrá antes que Rachel, que Zeus es su padre?- Intervino Atenea.**_

_**- Está bien, mi buena Atenea, te lo diré, pero de mi boca no saldrá nada más... Santana ha sido, destinada, hacer la guía de Hércules, aparte del poder que Artemis le ha dado, su sangre se ha mezclado con la de Atenea, digamos que tuvieron una aventura..**_

_**- ¡Vaya!, que puede ser peor.. Dijo susurrando para sus amigos dioses.**_

_**En la cueva de Hades:**_

Hades dios del infierno, Dionisio dios de las fiestas, Afrodita se encontraban hablando, quien lo diría, Afrodita los convenció, para que la ayudaran, Hades es el dios contrario de Zeus, no era supremo pero si tenía mucho poder, Dionisio ¿qué hacía ahí?, pues él pensó que iban a hacer una fiesta, para no decir, que era lo que realmente estaba pensando. Afrodita planeaba, algo que según ella, acabaría con Rachel, ¿ y, por qué no?, deshacerse de Santana, Finn e incluso.. Quinn, era tanto el miedo que tenía, que llegó a pensar que Quinn su propia hija, era mucho más atractiva y poderosa que ella, y eso no lo podía permitir.

-_**Te ayudaré Afrodita- Se acercó a ella- Pero, tendrás que ser mía una noche, o si no, no hay trato.-**_

_**- Lo sabía, sabía que tendrías una condición- Suspiró cansada.**_

_**- Si, ¿qué esperabas?- Se río sarcásticamente- No puedo creer, que te hayas fijado en ese mocoso, que en mi,¿qué tiene él, qué yo, un dios, no tenga?.-**_

_**- Eso mi estimado Hades, no te incumbe.-**_

_**Casa de Rachel:**_

Rachel, llegó a su casa junto con Kate, después del instituto, se habían ido de compras, tenían que hablar con ellos antes de ir a la casa de Santana, sentía la rara sensación de que hablaban de ella en algún lado, entró de la mano con Kate, pero Kate solo trataba de hacer contacto con Morfeo dios del sueño, para que le diera la oportunidad de hablar con su madre, pero este se lo había negado rotundamente. Suspiró con frustración.

-_**¿Papá?, ¿papi?- Dijo con cariño, eran sus padres adoptivos pero los amaba demasiado.**_

_**- ¡EN LA OFICINA, AMOR!- Gritó Hiram.**_

Rachel entró en la oficina, aun agarrada de la mano de Kate, sus padres solo la miraron sumamente sorprendidos, viendo a ese chico sumamente atractivo, entraba de la mano con su hija.

- _**Padres, él es mi primo Kate- Dijo sumamente feliz- Al parecer, mi madre, tiene un atractivo sobrino, que vino a buscarme.-**_

_**- Mucho gusto señores Berry, mi tía me contó sobre Rachel, y no he dudado en buscar, espero que no haya problema- Dijo buscando una respuesta.**_

_**- Oh, vaya, creímos, que nuestra pequeña hija, ya tenía novio, pero bueno, no le veo problema, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, ¿ verdad, cariño?.-**_

_**- Si, claro bienvenido- Dijo sonriendo honestamente, y estrechando su mano.**_

Luego su corta presentación, se retiraron, rumbo a su próximo destino, la casa de Santana López...


End file.
